Make it happen
by MissReadExtremelyAlot
Summary: A fast KakaSaku drabble. Sakura. Today we're gonna have some fun.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

Just a fast drabble. Hope you like it though.

**Make it happen.**

" Excuse me? "

A Pinkhaired girl sat on the newly lawned grass that smelled like summer, looking at a tall man

standing infront of her.

"You heard me Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are on a mission, so it's just gonna be you and me today, huh? "

The silverhaired man stood slightly hunched with his hands in his pockets, smiling under his mask that covered half his face.

"Ehm, well alright then, hehe. " She replied with a high pitched voice while her inner self struggled.

_' Dammit! Why do Sasuke and Naruto get to go on a mission and I have to stay here with this perv of a teacher, ow, this is gonna be a boring friggin day! '_

Sakura stood up, facing the man.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing? Should we practice.."

She was cut of.

"Uh uh Sakura, today we're gonna have some fun."

He smiled under his mask.

"Uhm what do you mean by 'fun'?"

Dirty thoughts came drifting in her mind. An image of Kakashi pinning her to a wall kissing her neck and grabbing her..

_'Wait no, no! Oh kami.'_

A blush spread across her cheeks.

"What's the matter Sakura? You seem flustered. Don't you wanna spend some time with me? Hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortble."

"What? No I wanna be with you..I mean like not be, be with you, not that I would't, I mean you're hot and, I mean girls think so, but..."

He rose an eyebrow, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Sakura, do you like me?"

" Huh?" She was chocked by his sudden question.

"Do you, like, like me? Are you attracted to me?"

She froze. Of course she wasn't, he was a perv. No you can't call someone a perv because he reads erotic-novels, a lot of people do. But he is her sensei. Yes! but that doesn't mean he isn't hot.

She didn't know, her mind was always blocked by Sasuke, but now, just the two of them, she couldn't help but to feel her heart race when he looked at her.

" I-I.."

"Nevermind sakura. Lets focus on having fun okay?"

Thank god she thought.

"That brings me back, you never answered my question. What kind of fun?"

--

" woow! Kakashi this place is wonderful."

Her eyes widened at the sight of a gorgeous restaurant.

"Hehe..glad you like it." He answered scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah it's so romantic!"

She felt her face heat up. I did not just say that. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. I totally embarresed myself!

He noticed her trying to hold back tears with her cheeks bright red, refusing to look at him.

He smiled under his masked face and gently stroked her hair.

"Yeah I think so too."

She looked at him, eyes wide.

He chuckled.

"Now lets eat shall we?"

--

They were walking together.

"Kakashi that was great, I had such a lovely time" She smiled up at him.

"Me too sakura, that waitor falling over with that tray was hilarious, I can't believe you did that." He chuckled.

"Haha, well he was snotty and I didn't like him at all! haha." She smiled.

"I love you Sakura" Kakashi spoke under his breath, before turning bright red.

She did not hear those words, no way! She was just imagining. But when she looked up at him she begged to differ. His face was bright read and his visible eye was wide.

" I-I'm sorry Sakura, I don't know what came over me, I-I.."

"Kakashi-kun"

She stopped and turned to him.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Do-do you really mean it." She cried.

He was utterly confused. Was she crying of sadness or happiness. The only thing he could do was to answer her question honestly.

"I love you sakura, I first realized it when you turned 18. You're a beautiful woman not a little girl anymore."

"I love you Kakashi Hatake!!" She yelled before throwing her arms around him sobbing like a mad woman.

"Sakura..Why are you crying? Isn't this a good thing?"

She loosened her grip and looked at him.

"Kakashi, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I've dreamed about this since I was 12 years old. I've been afraid of my feelings because of you, being my sensei and-and..kakashi?"

A tear rolled down kakashi's masked cheek. His eye shimmered with tears.

He pulled down his mask and kissed her soft yet rough.

She let out a soft moan as she deepened the the kiss letting her tounge massage his.

They broke apart in lack of oxygen.

--

Kakashi woke up feeling the sun warming his face. He felt someone lying by his side.

"Sakura.." He whispered.

He kissed her on the forehead.

Her eyes flickered open.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes love?"

She smiled and kissed him sofly on the lips.

"What are we gonna do today?" She asked.

He hovered over her, straddling her between his legs.

"Today we're going to have fun."

The end.


End file.
